He Has Three Rules
by somethingaboutthemoon
Summary: Flowers, romantic dinners, goodnight kisses and chocolates, lots of chocolates. Spontaneous picnics, walks round the grounds and necklaces. This all coming from the mouth of the infamous womanizer as his best friend falls gracefully at his feet. This is all he has ever wanted, right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Just whilst my exams are on this is something short so I don't feel I am abandoning writing and such, I wrote most of this fic on holiday when I was recovering from mild sunstroke oh and I'm not overly happy with it. REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS?**_

He Has Three Rules Prologue

"SCORPYYY" a whiney voice called from the portrait hole, "are you coming?"  
>"Yeah in a minute Ang, I'm just helping Ro-"<br>"You can help her later baby, come on, I want to show you my new owl, she is a doll."  
>I heard him sigh slightly before covering it and looking me straight in the eyes, "Do you mind?"<br>"Be my guest"  
>"Rose you're the -"<br>"Best, I know. Go, go play,"  
>He walked away as I shook my head, "Twat."<br>I moved my eyes back to my work and sighed as I realised there was no way I was getting any sleep tonight, stupid transfiguration essay. Scorpius was going to pay, eventually, after he was done with Angela. But I sighed again as I realised there would be no 'done with Angela' after her it would be someone new and after that someone else and so the cycle continues. I just wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to live with my best friend being whisked away from me every five minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

He Has Three Rules

In walked a very bored looking Scorpius with a very ecstatic looking Angela, she held tightly onto his arm and dragged him forward onto the closest armchair, co-incidentally the one next to mine. She then proceeded to sit on his knee and kiss his ear; he threw me 'the eyes.'  
>'The eyes' were mine and Scor's signal to say 'remove me from this awkward or potentially dangerous position.'<br>Perfect payback I thought as I shook my head, holding back my laughter. He then did his infamous puppy eyes which slowly tore through your soul until you felt you had no choice but to comply, I couldn't hold the silent laughter in any longer and let out a huge guffaw. Angela released Scor's ear from the intense saliva wash it had just received before looking pointedly at me and hissing, "Something funny Weasley?"  
>"No no, nothing," I smiled serenely in an attempt to hide the giggles that were threatening to escape.<br>"Obviously you must have found something funny otherwise why would you spontaneously make such an ugly noise?"  
>Scorpius' face hardened but I shook my head and gave Angela a once over, bleach blonde hair with brown roots, multitudes of mascara, blush and lip gloss. She was wearing a three quarter, low neck, bright pink top and shorts that would have pained any normal individual almost unbearably. I then turned to Scorpius and said smoothly, "Score!"<br>A well hidden smile broke out on his face for a few seconds in which Angela jumped off his lap and flounced out the common room.  
>"BABE, she was only kidding!" he called after her before turning to me and whispering, "Thank you thank you thank you," then he shut his eyes and leant back into the chair.<br>He wasn't getting away with this that easy I thought as I jabbed him hard in the ribs and said sternly, "Scorpius Malfoy," he looked up, "why?"  
>"Why what? Why am I sleeping? Its cause I'm tired" he grinned<br>"Why the all boobs and no-"  
>"Brains?"<br>"Yeah"  
>"Easy pull," he shrugged<br>"Cheap and nasty pull," I corrected  
>He shook his head slightly and smiled to himself before closing his eyes again,<br>"Maybe so Rose but..."  
>"But what? There are plenty of nice and smart girls out there-"<br>"Who are all looking for a relationship not a week of being dragged through the dirt,"  
>"And there I thought you were a man of no feelings Malfoy," I laughed<br>"Then you got me very wrong Weasley," he joked back  
>I curled up into my chair and brought my elbows onto the arm rest and leaning forward provocatively like so many of Scorpius' admirers had done before.<br>"Okay so spill Malfoy, what other golden rules do you have concerning girls,"  
>"Where to begin Weasley,"<br>"Number one,"  
>He sighed before opening one eye, noting my position he also sat up, it didn't escape my notice how his now fully opened eyes strayed a little too long on my chest.<br>"Eyes where the mouth is Malfoy," I said dryly  
>"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly<br>we sat in a few minutes of silence seemingly scrutinising each other before he said hastily,  
>"I have three rules, one, treat them with respect and if she says stop, I do,"<br>"It's always good to know you haven't, as yet raped any students," I replied dryly  
>"Two, I NEVER cheat,"<br>I hadn't been expecting this, "Too immoral for you?"  
>"Too complicated," he shrugged, "Shows how much attention you pay to my love life Rosie,"<br>"I don't waste time on things I have no interest in,"  
>"Then why am I talking to you about this?"<br>I shrugged and he smiled victoriously and shut his eyes again.  
>"And I never hurt a girl," he paused before adding, "if I can help it."<br>A few minutes of silence past before I sighed resolutely,  
>"Scor?"<br>"Rosie?"  
>"My transfiguration essay is due in tomor-"<br>"I'm on it Red,"  
>I whacked him with a piece of parchment, that was Al's name for me and no one else was allowed to use it. He chuckled before dipping my quill in the ink pot and setting to work on correcting my essay.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It doesn't look like I'm going to be putting my weekly oneshot up today so I thought I'd do another chapter of this. Once again may I add, I'm not sure about this story and I certainly don't feel it is one of my best pieces but its nearly all written and seeing as ! have exams coming up I don't have time to write much at the moment. Review please?

* * *

><p>He Has Three Rules<p>

I swore to myself I wouldn't let it get to me again but as I saw Charlie McLaggen curl up in the corner of the library with Amelia Longbottom I felt my heart break a little more. Charlie had been my first proper boyfriend and when I say proper I mean we were together for nearly two years before he broke up with me for that slag, Scorpius had near enough broken his nose for it but no matter what he said, nothing seemed to fix my broken heart. I couldn't be here, watching them together, I could feel the tears prick my eyes, I wasn't generally this self-centred but Charlie McLaggen had been my one weakness. His sandy blonde hair that he gelled up matched his perfectly round, sea green eyes that used to light up when he saw me, now he only has eyes for Longbottom. I never was all that friendly with Amelia but now through no fault of her own, perhaps maybe just her choice in clothes, I could not stand to look at her without feeling an overwhelming sense of jealousy. I could never compete with that.  
>I turned to leave, fleeing the scene like the coward I was, I ran straight to the dorms, with curfew looming I wasn't about to get caught roaming the corridors all for my love of a Gryffindor boy.<br>It just so happened that I ran headlong into Scorpius who was looking extremely bored on the end of Angela's arm. He saw my tears even before I looked up and he immediately enveloped me in a hug throwing apologetic eyes at his date,  
>"I'm sorry Ang, duty calls, see you tonight yeah?"<br>She threw me her bitch-y glare before smiling sweetly up at him and purring seductively, "You bet baby."  
>As soon as she had left Scorpius pulled me into an alcove,<br>"Rosie, Rose? What did he do now?"  
>"He did nothing, I am just crying, I must be hormonal or something, don't worry Scor I'll be fine, go find your date,"<br>"Not until I know you are okay," he smiled down at me  
>I wrapped my arms tighter round him and buried my head in my chest, "It just hurts so much," I practically wailed at him.<br>"I know, I know Rose," he said reassuringly rubbing circles on my back, "and I know this is a long shot but in a way you are lucky,"  
>I looked up into his soft grey eyes, "how so?"<br>"At least you feel it," he spoke ever so softly, "when I'm with a girl, they all seem so meaningless, like I shouldn't be with them,"  
>"Well maybe that's the universe's way of telling you to date properly," I giggled through the tears, "flowers, romantic dinners, goodnight kisses and chocolates, lots of chocolates," I mused, the tears now rolling silently but more slowly down my cheeks, I looked up to see a grin spreading across his face,<br>"And spontaneous picnics, walks round the grounds and necklaces," he finished, "nothing I haven't heard before Rosie,"  
>And then the thought crossed my mind, 'what would it be like to be the girlfriend of Scorpius Malfoy?' But it left as quickly as it came when he dragged his thumb softly across my cheek, drying the tears and leaving a burning mark in their place,<br>"Shh Rosie, it'll all be okay. You deserve so much better than him, you deserve flowers and romantic dinners, necklaces and chocolates, you deserve the lot." I shook my head, "you do, you are so caring Rose, you are completely selfless and kind. Any guy who had you should feel like the luckiest guy in the world, you deserve someone who always tells you how truly beautiful you are, who complements your hair which falls like a fiery waterfall down your back, McLaggen doesn't deserve you," he whispered whilst smoothing my hair.  
>"Scor,"<br>He pushed me back and looked me straight in the eyes, I got that gooey feeling you are supposed to get when his smile softened and I felt like I was melting at our closeness,  
>"Yeah?"<br>And then I kissed him, it felt right and perfect, he was a boy and I was a girl, he was my best friend but I didn't care.  
>As it went on I got more desperate, I needed more.<br>His hands were on my waist gripping so tight I was sure they would leave bruises, his tongue exploring my mouth hungrily. It ended far too soon, his grip on my waist loosened and his forehead rested against mine, breathing heavily he said  
>"Not me Rosie,"<br>Silence.  
>"You deserve to be dated, you deserve everything from the sun and back, I can't give you that Rose," his voice deepening when he said my name<br>We stood there frozen for what seemed like forever, his hands still resting on my waist, his frame towering over me, I could tell he was trying to reassure me, let me know everything was okay, but who was he kidding?  
>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"<br>"No Rose, it's me who should be apologising, I shouldn't have let you..." And then he stopped realising he had said exactly the wrong thing; he registered the hurt on my face before I did as I pushed him away from me, my palms burning from the contact. Call me a coward, but then I ran.  
>He didn't follow, he didn't have to, he knew as did I that it was my fault, I screwed up possibly the best thing in my life.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**He Has Three Rules**

The following morning at breakfast was the worst, I didn't wait for him, I walked into the hall alone. This was a bad idea, almost instantly Al was by my side, red in the face and fuming.

"What happened Rose?"

I rubbed my eyes too tired to deal with anything my cousin had to say,

"Go away Al, nothing happened, nothing at all." And in a twisted way, that was the truth.

"Oh really?" He practically spat, "Then why is Angela giving you that look?"

"What look? Al, you are making these things up, seriously leave me alone,"

I then sat down at my table and shut out the world.

* * *

><p>That was breakfast, it was now lunch and I was already sure this was the suckiest day in the history of the world and it was only just passing half way.<br>I'd pretty much been in a mood all morning, I was a Weasley, people steered clear when Weasley's were in bad moods, no body dared messed with a Weasley, too scared that they might lose a limb, but I was also Rose Weasley, the most contained of my wild family being able to keep a lid on my hot temper and need to curse people. Most of the time that was. Until I saw Charlie McLaggen, my only weakness, waiting at the bottom of the Ravenclaw tower, staring at me, I felt my fist clench and unclench around my wand,

"Rose, I heard what happened with Malfoy,"

Erm, pardon?

"I'm sorry, I always knew he was a jerk but anyone to knock you back would be mad,"

I was beyond confused but not beyond talking back,

"As I recalled you knocked me back, unless for some reason, I'm remembering it differently than what actually happened."

"That was different Rose," he shrugged, "I left you for Amelia, not a an orange tart like what Malfoy refused you for." he was trying to be nice but in those few seconds I had forgotten entirely why I'd ever fallen for such a jerk, oblivious to my thoughts he continued,

"I just wanted to know that if you ever wanted to talk or needed a shoulder to cry on I'm here okay?"

I dumbly nodded before turning to the call of my name,

"WEASLEY! You keep your filthy ginger paws off my man okay? If you ever touch him again then Merlin help you,"

Was I the only person who didn't understand what was going on here? McLaggen evidently knew something and Angela was getting ready to pounce at me, any second now I was sure she would reduce to a fist in my face, was there something I had missed? McLaggen had mentioned something about Scor but he wouldn't tell anybody right?

My head spinning, I was slowly starting to realise what was happening and worry spread across my face as I knew, if my two least favourite people in Hogwarts knew a twisted version of what happened between me and Scorpius then the whole school must know.

I gripped the wall for support as Angela carried on,

"You are a total and utter bitch, you know that right? Making Scorpius walk into your arms and then as soon as I'm out the way, BAM! And you thought my Scorpy wouldn't tell me? Well you were grossly mistaken."

If my heart wasn't broken before it sure as hell was now. Damn Scorpius, I thought , damn my best friend and his stupid three rules. Behind Angela I saw a dart of blonde hair, ahhh the man of the hour himself. He was red in the face, his normal immaculate hair falling into his eyes, his chest heaving and he had dirt smeared across his cheeks , he caught my eye and mouthed to me,

"Rose, I'm so so sorry."

And then I pushed past Angela and ran into the common room, determined never to forgive Scorpius for this, sure it is good to have morals but at some point you have to decide which is more important, a blonde bimbo with boobs the size of my IQ or your best friend.

* * *

><p><strong> Hola! I'll hopefully finish this by the weekend, sorry it's so short and all but it is just something to take my mind off exams and work and walking through the country sides with dodgy limbs. Thank you to Parvarti48 and dropsofpuresky for reviewing!<strong>

**None of the above is mine apart from the lame excuses for not updating any of my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is really short I know but please don't eat me, I got a few reviews asking me to update soon and this is the last chapter that is pre-written and therefore all I can put up today, I promise to post another one by next weekend, I just need to get my chemistry and biology exams out the way first. Thank you for reading, please leave a review telling me what you think. I do admit that I'm scared about this chapter, I kind of like it but in the past if I like something, the readers tend not too, so now more than ever, review with reason why you did/didn't. **

* * *

><p>He Has Three Rules<p>

I was sitting by the lake struggling to get my facts right in my Transfiguration homework, I was so engrossed in the essay that I didn't notice his presence before he sat down next to me.

"Go away," I said without looking up

"That's wrong," he said pointing at the fourth line of my essay, "it should be 1923 not 1932,"

Thank you, I miss you, I thought, but instead said, "When I want your opinion I'll ask for it Malfoy,"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry Rose?"

Not ever again, lets forget everything, "At least once more," I replied gathering my stuff and leaping up, he grabbed my arm causing all my books to come crashing the ground, he didn't let go. We were both staring at where his hand was touching my arm. It tingled and burned, I wanted to feel like that forever.

"Get off me," I seethed

"Only if you hear me out,"

He can explain his way out of this, he will, he is my best friend, "No,"

"You've been ignoring me for nearly two weeks now,"

He didn't mean to hurt me, I know he didn't and I'm as much to blame as he is. I shook my head though, despite my thoughts,

"I can't take it anymore,"

NEITHER CAN I! "OK,"

"Rose, please?" he begged

"I said OK Malfoy, spit it out." What? I didn't want to say that.

Slightly taken aback, he indicated for me to sit,

"I broke up with Angela," he said meaningfully

Oh.

"OK," I mumbled

"She didn't take it well," he continued, "she is certain it's because I don't want to lose you,"

I looked at him properly for the first time in over two weeks, "OK."

"She's wrong," he whispered softly and then he looked down, I swear he blushed, and if there was one thing you learned about being acquainted with a houseful of Malfoy's, it's that they NEVER blush.

"OK," was all I could say

"It wasn't because I **_don't_** want to lose you Rose," he looked up again and reached towards my face, my initial reaction to flinch and move away vanished when his hand began tracing my jaw line, "It's because I **_can't_** lose you,"

His smouldering grey eyes glistened. Was it hot out here?

"I tried and I failed but you have to understand, I don't do commitment Rose, I do the two weeks max, the tango where you fall and break your leg half way through. I _unintentionally_ break hearts of girls who never really had whole ones in the first place. Your heart is whole and therefore I am forbidden to break it." Time stood still, "When I saw that look on your face when Angela told you what happened, that broke your heart,"

"Bu-"

"Listen, I'm not dumb, I promised myself never to fall for anyone for the very same reason, I'm a coward, a player, but I would NEVER hurt the ones I love. In hindsight my three rules have backfired but believe me when I say that my heart was in the right place,"

Tell him. "I'm sorry,"

"For what Rose?"

Rip if off, fast, like a band-aid, "For kissing you. It was stupid and I was upset, caught up in the moment, it meant nothing and I'm sorry for making it difficult between you and Angela,"

"Right, yes, of course,"

"I should be finishing my work," I said offering him the smallest of smiles, he returned it, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Scor?"

"Okay, yes, do you need any help?"

Yes I did, I needed a LOT of help, mostly because of a voice inside my head which was screaming at me to jump him. "No, I'll be fine,"

"Right, well then I should be going, lots of things, yes things to do," and he got up and quickly walked away, when I thought he wasn't looking I turned around to watch him. I never noticed it before but this simple action really was quite painful.


	6. Chapter 6

**He Has Three Rules**

**2 exams down, 1 to go and I'm ill and have most definitely failed **_**at least**_** one of the two but me moaning isn't what you want to read so this is chapter 6. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Review please, they cheer me up and also thank you to nightlove96 and again to dropsofpuresky and Parvati48, your feedback is honestly the highlight of my day.**

"I need your advice Al," I whispered over to him, deep conversation wasn't something we normally entered into when in the library, that was a place I kept for my studying and reading, but this was urgent and I wasn't sure I could hold it in any longer,

"Sure Red, what is bothering you?"

"You see-"

"I see what?"

"No you daft twat, I haven't explained yet,"

His mouth made an understanding 'O' shape and then he looked at me expectantly, I placed my book back on the shelf, I hadn't been able to concentrate on the words as my mind was too full with... other things.

"There is this boy-"

"Kick him in the balls."

"What?"

"What? Weren't you going to say there was a boy who has been bothering you for sex?"

"What sort of people do you think I hang out with Al?" I asked, boy was he stupid sometimes, "No, I was not going to say that, will you let me finish now?"

He nodded and mimed zipping his lips together,

"So, there is this boy and he is, well he is really nice to me,"

Albus hummed in response.

"And I think I like him, but ever since McLaggen I can't be too sure, y'know?"

He hummed again.

"When I'm in the same room as him I can't help but smile and don't even get me started on when he looks me in the eyes," this was turning into a gush session. Since when did Rose Weasley get all hot and bothered over a boy? 'Since that boy became Scorpius Malfoy' a little voice in my head whispered. I could feel myself going red.

"So...?" I prompted, "What should I do?"

"Do I know him?"

Yes. "Maybe... I'm not sure,"

"Do I think he is a good guy?"

I'm pretty sure you hate him, "The best,"

"What is his name?"

Scorpius Malfoy, "Err,"

Speaking of which a blonde head of hair waltzed in, spotting me he walked over, I couldn't help but notice how he avoided my eyes and I couldn't help the sharp stab in my gut when he didn't return my smile, "Who's name?" he asked

"No ones," I snapped,

Albus then decided it was the right time for him to sew his seeds of wisdom, "Rose likes someone, a lot apparently," he grinned, "she was just asking my advice on the matter,"

So this wasn't awkward at all. Mine and Scorpius' friendship had been a bit rocky lately and we were just starting to get back to normal, minus of course the constant butterflies and peels of girlish, nervous giggles I emitted whenever around him for too long.

Scorpius then decided it would be a good idea to offer me advice also, he sat down next to Al, the two of which who had never spoken a civil word to each other in their time at Hogwarts. He then continued to pull his legs onto the chair and hug his knees to his chest.

"Do I know him?" he asked seriously.

URGH BOYS WERE SUCH A NUISANCE. "No,"

"What is his name?"

"Now Mr Slow here, has caught up to my question, we must insist you answer Red," Al grinned

"Any chance of a change of topic?" I sighed hopefully

Both boys shook their heads,

"Fine... his name is..." Think Rose, you are a smart witch, "...Henry, his name is Henry."

"Who?" they said simultaneously, both with the same look of blankness of their faces

"Henry," I said again, more confidently this time,

"Henry who?" Al asked, I could tell he was suspicious because he had raised an eyebrow

"I don't know," I whispered, regretting starting the conversation in the first place,

"Do you think you _like_ _like_ him?"

"Don't be stupid Malfoy, how can she like like a boy if she doesn't even know his second name?"

"I think so," I stuttered and out of the corner of my eye saw Scorpius give an 'I told you so smirk' in Al's direction. All I had to do was so much as picture the owner of those grey eyes, the boy sitting opposite me to know that I definitely liked him. On that day by the lake, I think this was where I went wrong. Scorpius Malfoy was a force to be reckoned with, part of the reason many found him so intriguing in the first place, that and his mind boggling-ly good looks and his well trained smile that could charm a full sized mountain troll if needs be. I liked Scorpius, as was becoming more apparent by the second, not because of his charms or looks, don't get me wrong, they were the cherry on the cake, the ketchup on the fries and a thong pre-worn by Merlin himself, but I fell for Scorpius because he could tell when I was upset, he would come running from whatever social arrangement he had, just to make sure I was okay. He let me wear his quidditch hoodies and shirts, no one else apart from me was given this honour, he would help me with my work, more specifically my transfiguration essays, and when he looked at me there was genuine warmth and emotion in his eyes. Well this was all true before I kissed him.

Since then he had, whether it was a subconscious decision or not, kept his distance, for example, I would no longer consider it okay to sit on his knee in the common room, I felt this action would just be perceived as an awkward cry for attention and would probably hinder him, whereas before I would fall asleep in his bed when he was only wearing a pair of silk boxers and nothing more, but situations changed, good or bad they changed _all _the time. You welcomed it and moved on or you got upset and dwelled on mistakes made.

"I mean yes, I definitely like him," I pause to look at both the idiots sitting in front of me before adding, "a lot,"

"Then go for it I say," Scorpius said, monotone, his face giving away no feeling or emotion, no more than what was required of the situation. I looked straight back at him, our eyes connecting for the first time in weeks and only for the shortest of seconds, but that was all it took. He looked hurt, but he buried it, he felt betrayed, but he hid it and he felt jealous, but he was willing to pass it off as another misread emotion. But I was his best friend; I could read him like a book.

I wondered why then they were both staring at me before realising I was supposed to get up and skip out the library on my way to confront an unsuspecting Henry of my hidden feelings toward him. Pfft, I didn't even know a Henry.

"What? I have to go now?" I asked instead of moving

"As they say, there is no time like the present,"

"Who says that?"

"Muggles do," Al shrugged

Damn muggles, "Oh."

"Now go go GO Rosie! Run like the wind towards the future father of your children!"

"Al? I said I like him, I never said anything about mini Malf-"

Shit.

"I'll go and find Henry," I said quietly as a huge smile crossed Al's face, he nodded frantically,

"You do that."

And with that I left the library, it wasn't like I was about to leap across the table at Scorpius was it? Now THAT would be ridiculous.

* * *

><p>They watched her leave the library, somewhat hesitantly as if she was unsure whether or not to go in the first place,<p>

Albus Potter leant forward then and rested his elbows onto his newly positioned knees, "So you and Rose?" he said seriously, his jokey demeanour gone and replaced with deep feelings and understanding,

"No," the blonde boy sitting next to him corrected, "Rose and her new boy toy. Me? I'm meant to be alone."

"But you still like her right?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said, resting his forehead in his hands,

"Nobody is meant be alone Malfoy, besides you being alone might make a certain red-head very unhappy. I told you I would help you and it is clear you still need help,"

"Alright," he sighed, "But she obviously doesn't feel the same way, how am I going to be able to compete against a 'nice guy,' you realise I'm a serial cunt right?"

Albus chuckled at the boy's statement and stared at him in disbelief, "Sure, you'd have no chance, especially against an imaginary boy, I'm sure even Rose can imagine up someone better than you,"

"Imaginary?" Scorpius stared, wide eyed,

"I grew up with Rose, trust me, I know when she is lying,"

"I know Rose better than anyone, she wasn't- I mean, she wouldn't-" but it was obvious Scorpius was starting to see the truth in the dark haired boys words as his pushed his hair out of his face frantically.

Albus chuckled again and leant back in his chair once more, seemingly more relaxed he put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling,

"Not better than me you don't."

He smiled contently, like a first year and who had just been awarded some house points for answering a question in class, but the Scorpius boy was not around to observe this, he had already speedily exited the library in search of Rose in search of Henry. Rose, his Rose, he had always liked the sound of that.

A huge grin stretched across the dark-haired boy's face, "Nobody knows Red better than me."

**Oh my gosh did I enjoy writing this, it seriously beats empirical formulas and reversible reactions. Please say you liked it, I know there was a lot of dialogue but I'm really ill I can't even eat biscuits... wah!**

**Anyway, review my minions or I'll pass you my germs. Bazinga. I joke, I joke. Har har.**


	7. Chapter 7

**He Has Three Rules**

Scorpius Malfoy's POV

_*_A four days previous*

_I can't believe I was about to do this, it goes against everything ever written about the Malfoy-Potter feud, my Grandfather would have a fit, but the way I saw it, this was my only other option._

_I watched as he walked along with his team into the Gryffindor quidditch sheds; now all I had to do was wait until they all left. I knew from what Rose told me ages ago that Potter always stayed behind after practise to perfect his Wronski Feint and figure out new tactics for the already unbeatable team, 'perfecting the impeccable' she had called it. I smiled at the memory._

_One by one, the other players left, walking up towards the castle muddy and dishevelled; that was quidditch for you. From my place in the air I could see a black head of hair walk back onto the pitch, he stretched for a few minutes before hopping on his broom and taking to the skies, this was my chance I thought. He would be less likely to hex me in the air because there was more chance of me falling off my broom and getting seriously injured, at least this was my reasoning. This was what was keeping me calm._

_I flew down to his height and into sight,_

"_POTTER!" I screamed across the pitch,_

_He didn't seem to have heard me so I tried again,_

"_POTTER!"_

_Nothing. It would probably be better if I went over to talk to him instead of screaming from the other end of the pitch. When I got close enough I called his name again, he heard me this time and turned around violently,_

"_WHAT MALFOY? Hurting one member of my family not good enough for you? Need to bump up your numbers? Well you can go fuck one for all I care."_

_Woah someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed._

_I flew back a few metres,_

"_Woah Potter, I just wanted to talk,"_

"_Well I don't want to talk to you Malfoy,"_

"_Won't you just listen to me for two minutes?"_

"_I see no reason why I should, after all it is __**you**__ in the wrong here," then he started mumbling under his breath, "...warned Rose... git..."_

"_Whatever Potter, I just needed some advi-"_

"_This is a reserved practice Malfoy, you need to leave,"_

"_Your practice ended half an hour ago Potter which means if I want to, I am perfectly within my rights to stay,"_

_He suddenly flew up to meet me, his face right next to mine, then he hissed, "You lost the right to do anything concerning me or my family when you humiliated our Rosie like you did, we all warned her about you but did she listen? NO SHE FUCKING DIDN'T! And now look what has happened, she is hurting Malfoy, what sort of a best friend inflicts purposeful pain like you have done?" Then he backed off a few metres,_

"_You know Potter? You really need to get all your facts straight before you get your wand in such a knot." I said frostily before turning and flying away_

"_ASS!" he screamed after my retreating figure, "AND I'M BETTER AT QUIDDITCH THAN YOU."_

_Cue the ever so helpful marry me now brainwave, even if it was ridiculous I knew I had to try it, if there was one thing a Potter never refused, it was a good bet._

"_Oh yeah?" I said, coming to an abrupt halt, "Could you Potter?"_

_He looked thoughtful for a moment; I used this to my advantage,_

"_First to three, if I win, you hear me out, if you win then I won't bother you again, deal?"_

_I flew forward once more, holding out my hand, he looked dubious for a moment and there was a second when I became certain he was going to say no and slap me off my broom there and then. Finally, eyebrow raised, he shook my hand, throwing a curt nod into the mix also because you know, he is Albus Potter and can do whatever the fuck he wants._

_I don't know what possessed me to make this bet, as if I could beat the famous Albus Potter at quidditch. Gryffindor didn't wipe the slate with us every year for nothing, he was, as they say 'the life and soul of the party,' in this case, in the literal sense and on the pitch. Yes Albus Potter was someone every girl dreamed about and who every guy wanted to be (except me of course) but when it came to girls he wasn't the average rat bag like yours truly; he had been with Hannah and for almost two years now, this fact only seemed to make him even more worshipped by the female population of Hogwarts. I would be the last to admit it but compared to Albus Potter, I was about as smooth as heavy duty sand paper._

"_You scared Malfoy?" he sneered_

_Yes. "Why should I be? I could be the dark horse of Ravenclaw for all you know,"_

_Then he threw the quaffle, at first I thought it was aimed at me but instead it curved past my head and flew straight through the middle hoop. After flying down to catch it he said smugly,_

"_With you playing like a rock in hibernation, I predict this game will be over in less than..." he threw it again and smiled as it swam deftly, once again, through the middle hoop, "...2 minutes."_

_Come on Scorpius I thought, a bit of mental chiding to boost my wounded spirit; just what the doctor ordered, how much does Rose actually mean to you? I fell out of my thoughts when I heard Potter chuckle and fly back into position. Put up a bit of a fight at least, for Rose. Seeing I was lost in thought, Potter decided to use this moment to his advantage, flying quickly down to my end of the pitch and bringing his arm back to throw. Snapping out of the image of Rose holding me in her arms, I flew to the side, fighting the urge to whip out my wand and explode the damn thing there and then. He let go of the quaffle before he noticed that I had moved and so seizing the opportunity I braced myself and reached out with my hands, it hit me full force and I was pretty sure it would bruise, but at this moment in time I didn't care. I was in the zone._

_Rose. Rose. This was for Rose. I chanted in my head. It was all for Rose._

_Hah, give the poor Malfoy boy a chance and by now you might be realising I'm not half as bad as people make me out to be._

_I had the quaffle in my hand now and I was zooming towards the other end of the pitch, I was ahead of Potter who seemed to have gotten over his moment of shock at the fact I was actually flying, and rather well at that. I reached the hoops and threw the quaffle at and through the one on the left as Potter swerved out in front of me, turning on his side and almost knocking me off my broom with the breeze he created._

_2:1, one more goal to me and we'd be even, one more to him and this was over._

_I dodged Potter trying to bash into the side of my broom, he was getting frustrated that I had decided to fight back,_

"_You may have scored once Malfoy, but lightning doesn't strike twice, you couldn't beat me with my eyes closed,"_

_A few minutes of hard flying, dodging, loop the looping and swearing later I scored my second goal, nothing impressive but I could tell Potter was losing his calm and clean facade, he was worried, not so much that he'd have to listen to me talking but more that he was going to lose to someone who didn't even try out for their house team this year. At least no one was around to watch, now that would have been embarrassing for the poor guy, and his fan club sitting obediently in the stands._

"_Want to make this more interesting?" he smirked_

_I shrugged_

"_Bludgers," he said simply, laughing as he noted my frown, he knew, I think most people knew my fear of bludgers, I had been hit by one when I was younger and it wasn't an experience I wished to re-live._

"_If you think they will help you beat me," I shrugged nonchalantly again,_

_At this Potter flew down to release the bludgers whilst I tried to calm myself mentally, anything broken could be fixed by Madame Pomfrey, anything bruised and distorted will be better within a matter of hours. I __**hated**__ bludgers and bludgers __**hated **__me._

_As soon as they were soaring through the air, I caught the bat flung my way and fixated Potter with my best Malfoy glare, he smirked and tossed his bat in the air like the muggles in the sport baseball sometimes did. He looked like a prat and I was hoping more than anything he wouldn't catch it, but he did...stupid quidditch reflexes._

_I had the quaffle and I was flying down the pitch, the only problem was that I was going the wrong way, my bat had proved useless and I had abandoned it long ago, it was much easier to keep hold of the quaffle and navigate the broom without worrying about holding a bat in your only free hand, I could just dodge the bludgers._

_When I turned around, Potter was still at the opposite end, having used the same 'abandon the bat' technique as me, he had found himself being chased by a very angry bludger and had had to move slightly off course, he watched in horror as I fled on my last legs towards the hoops and scored the final goal that sealed my terms of the bet, recognition and a hint of respect rolling across his face for the smallest of seconds._

_He summoned his bat from the ground, shooting the rogue bludger a menacing glance whilst screaming at me,_

"_SO MALFOY, WHAT WAS IT YOU NEEDED TO TALK ABOUT?"_

"_Oh, it is... well..."_

"_Spit it out, I don't have all day,"_

_He flew off in the direction of the escaping ball; I followed slowly, not noticing the sudden change in the bludgers route, _

_Lie Scorpius. "IT'S NOTHING REALLY,"_

"_WHICH IS WHY YOU CHALLENGED ME TO A GAME OF QUIDDITCH?"_

_Prolong the pain,"...YEAH"_

"_YOU HATE QUIDDITCH," he sounded annoyed to put it lightly_

"_IF YOU REALLY WANT TO-"_

"_I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU DON'T TELL ME SOON, I'LL LOCK YOU IN THE CUPBOARD WITH THIS BLUDGER,"_

_Change the subject "GOOD LUCK WITH THAT MALFOY, YOU'D NEED TO CATCH IT FIRST."_

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"_

_Lie. "I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH ROSE." Nice one Scorpius._

_I heard the distinct sound of metal on metal reverberate through the cool air and I barely had time to blink before a bludger hit me in the face, knocking me backwards off my broom. Then everything turned a sufficient shade of black._

**I hated writing that, sorry if it sucks because I really feel my boredom and short attention span shows so much in this chapter. This took me three days to write, so I'll update soon, maybe it's just my dislike for writing about quidditch? I'm not sure but please don't hate it? The next few chapter are all going to be flashbacks, the next one will have Rose in though so don't worry! Reviews welcome, they keep me going, especially as it is half term next week and I have a full week of writing ahead of me and therefore need something/someone to inspire me, so get to it. Thank you so much for reading/reviewing, you are all mad to like this but you can't understand how much you being mad makes me happy. Much love xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can feel my enthusiasm for this story slowly draining, please review and help me get over my writers block, it's so close to the end, I feel I can't give up now but...idk **

_I grimaced at my reflection in the mirror as I rubbed in the potion Madam Pomfrey gave me, the broken jaw was easily fixed, it was just the black rim encasing my eye that was the problem now, if I carried on rubbing the potion in circular motions I was told it would be clear by morning. The same applied to the bruising on my thigh from my broken leg, I guess it would have been me to fall awkwardly wouldn't it? Luckily Potter had decided to empathise last minute and didn't leave me on the pitch to rot, he levitated me inside whilst my head lolled at an unusual angle; I was gone as far as Mars from the Moon._

_I grabbed a book from my bedside table and made my way down to the common room to find Rose already sitting on 'our' sofa. I sidled onto the furthest corner without having to look like i had suddenly become strangely attracted to the arm rest before taking a glance at my friend; her nose buried in her book, her brows furrowed in concentration, she looked adorable. Feeling slightly more at ease, I leant back, sinking into the sofa's soft, inviting scent whilst flipping open my book at a random page. After several minutes of finding myself unable to read the words, I looked up at Rose, as I did she directed her gaze downwards towards where her book now lay; open on her knee. My insides flipped as I realised she had been staring at me. What could this mean? What does this say?_

_But my excitement was short lived when she spoke softly without looking up, "You have a black eye."_

"_Yes," I replied, wringing my fingers as I let the 's' sound linger on my tongue a little too long, "I fell."_

_And that was that, a just told her a blatant lie and all she could do was nod and hum silently under her breath, I suppose you couldn't even call it humming, it was more heavy breathing _borderline _whistling through her teeth._

* * *

><p><em>The next day at breakfast things were a lot different, my eye had cleared up almost completely, there was only a tiny yellow tinge visible to the naked eye and to my dismay (but not surprise may I add) Rose was not staring at my face and therefore could have easily missed it.<em>

_But today was weird for a number of reasons;_

_1. When I got the common room, Rose was waiting for me, grinning to herself, just like the old days, I missed this as for the last few weeks we had become stuck in endless cycles of, 'I thought you had already left' or 'I had work to do and so couldn't wait any longer' 's. It was pitiful and more to the point, extremely painful, she was my best friend, I wasn't going to let whatever this was between us wreck our friendship._

_2. As we were eating, in silence, she was nibbling at her toast and I was guzzling down some sort of raspberry mush, I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around to be greeted by the sheepish face of one Albus Potter._

"_Hey, er Malfoy," he said, scratching behind his ear, obviously nervous, "I'm sorry about yesterday man, I think I took what you said ab-"_

_He stopped himself as Rose turned round to face him, watching quizzically the exchange between her favourite cousin and her best friend._

"_I overreacted is what I'm trying to say and I'm glad you are okay... I think."_

"_Well it is fine, I guess," I shrugged, "No harm done __**physically**__,"_

_Potter paled as I said that and looked from me to Rose and back again, as his gazed continued to flicker between the two of us I focused mine on Rose, she was staring at her cousin, no doubt trying to read his mind._

_Finally Potter stuttered, _"_Well, I er better be off,"_

"_Right, well see you," I said, turning back to my bowl of mush_

"_Bye Red," Al said over his shoulder, "Oh and by the way, Scorpius?"_

_Hold your hippogriffs._

"_You should try out for your house team next year; despite the bad genes you __**actually **__can throw a good shot."_

_I glanced at Rose as she smirked at her toast._

_"I never knew you liked quidditch Scor?"_

_"As it happens Rosie," i said slowly, staring after the retreating figure of Potter before looking Rose straight in the eye as she tilted her head to face mine, "Neither did I."_

* * *

><p><em>I was on the way to Potions and I was in one of those 'I really can't be bothered with this kind of shit' moods, when someone called my name from behind me, I turned around to find the source of the noise, it was Potter. The corridor was clearing now as most had already found their respective classes and so few were there to witness where all legends, traditions and tales of angry grieving parents fell apart, where the Malfoy-Potter feud ended, but those who did see it, well if only they had recorded the moment.<em>

"_You didn't tell Rose," he stated_

_I shrugged, "Neither did you,"_

_There was silence for a moment before he spoke again, "I guess that makes us... even?"_

"_Um sure," I said, unsure of where this conversation was going, I turned to leave, I was already late enough for class as it was, but he stopped me before I could so much as take a step,_

"_Thanks Malfoy,"_

"_For what?"_

"_For not telling Rose about the bludger, if you had-"_

"_Just before you get emotional, prepare for your somewhat deluded bubble to be burst; she probably guessed you know, she isn't stupid Potter." I cut in smarmily_

"_I didn't come here to fight again Malfoy," he snapped, "My point is, whether she already knows or not-"_

"_Which she does."_

"_Whether she **does** or **not**, if you had told her, it would have confirmed what she, as you seem so sure of it, already knows and she would had gone beyond mental at me, but as she doesn't have any proof she is able to keep the lid on her bubbling temperature firmly screwed on, just like **any other Weasley**."_

_Any other Weasley. I shook my blonde tresses, this hadn't bothered us so far in our relationship, I wasn't going to let the words, meant to be given almost kindly, to destroy for good whatever was already breaking between me and Rose, but never-the-less, these words resounded in my head and will no doubt haunt me **forever**._

"_Oh, well then,__ I guess I need to thank **you** for no-"_

He cut me off, "_You really like her, don't you?"_

_I could sense that he didn't need me to answer this question; he just felt it mandatory considering he was Rose's cousin, "Yes."_

"_Then I have no problem with it," he nodded solemnly_

_WHAT? Fuck yeah._

"_Er could I have that in writing please?" I asked nervously but I could see the already forming smile on his face._

"_I'll help you woo our Rosie, **Malfoy**."_

_And I will never stop wondering what it was that changed Albus Potter's mind._

* * *

><p><strong>Erm hi! I like reviews... I wrote this in 45 minutes, yes it is short and yes the plot might suck but... I'm losing faith, H.E.L.P <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**He Has Three Rules**

I remember walking, slowly at first, soon breaking out into a jog which quickly became a sprint, I was actually going to do this.

My heart soared when I saw a flash of ginger hair dive round the corner, I followed, running faster than I ever had before, my breaths were short and shallow and I could feel my palms become sticky.

Something was wrong here, Malfoy's don't get nervous, they are assertive creatures, never once has one made a rash decision like this. I shook my head and tried to focus my thoughts, I was not my grandfather nor was I my father, why should what they would do in this situation matter? It shouldn't.

"Rose!" I called after her as she whipped around another corner, "ROSE!"

She stopped abruptly in her tracks and turned round to face me,

"He wasn't in his common room," she blushed bright red, still managing to look adorable, "Henry I mean, so I haven't...haven't said anything," she stuttered, pushing her hair out of her face frantically and I continued running towards her.

5 metres

2 metres

1 metre

I didn't stop

"Scorpius what are you do-"

I wrapped my arms around her as my body slammed into her, forcing her backwards until she was flat against the wall. Then I kissed her.

* * *

><p>OH MY MERLIN SCORPIUS MALFOY JUST KISSED ME WITHOUT BEING UNDER THE IMPERIUS CURSE!<p>

His hands roamed up and down my back as mine got lost in his hair, he let out a soft moan against my lips but he didn't stop kissing me, sometimes I think he might never have stopped if I hadn't of slapped him.

Call me stupid I know, but this boy can't be serious. I mean he is the famous Hogwarts go to boy and let's face it, he's so bloody gorgeous I bet you even Merlin himself wouldn't deny a go, so why would he like me? And then there was the commitment problem, he had already told, no, promised he could never commit to me and I was born sensible, I wasn't ready to be chewed and then spat out like I had seen him do with so many other girls.

On the other hand, staring at the boy cradling his red cheek in front of me, he looked vulnerable, like a lost lamb and there was no way I could deny the tingling feeling I get constantly when I'm around him now, maybe this wasn't a look before you leap contest. He'd let his guard down and was basically showing me his battle plan; the only problem now was that I didn't understand.

"What the hell Scor?"

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I knew you'd do this, stupid Potter with his stupid, 'just go for it, it'll all work out in the end.'"

"What? Have you been in cahoots with Al or something? Oh he is so going to die."

But Scorpius wasn't listening as I plotted my cousins demise, he wasn't even looking at me, in fact he was looking everywhere but.

"Look at me Scor!"

Then he snapped and began yelling, like I was no longer a couple of inches away from him, like I no longer had ears, like he didn't care how much he sliced my heart open with his words.

"YOU ALWAYS BLOODY DO THIS ROSE!"

"Do what?"

"Ruin _everything! _I could cope not knowing what I was missing, but then you kissed me and I- EVERYTHING WAS GOING FINE, I COULD LOOK AT OTHER GIRLS WITHOUT WANTING TO RIP MY EYEBALLS OUT AND I COULD IMAGINE THAT YOUR LIPS TASTED OF DIRT AND SKELEGROW!"

I frowned, "Merlin Scorpius, keep your trousers on,"

"That's another thing, lately, since you and your stupid cousin with his, 'she likes you too' crap, I BLOODY WELL HAVE DONE NOTHING OTHER THAN THAT!"

"NOT EVERYTHING ENJOYABLE INVOLVES TAKING YOUR TROUSERS OFF MALFOY."

"OH YEAH? I BET THAT'S NOT THE CASE WHEN IT COMES TO 'HENRY' IS IT? OR SHOULD I SAY THAT GUY YOU MADE UP JUST TO GET A RISE OUT OF ME,"

"SURPRISE, SURPRISE NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU!"

"SO WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM UP THEN?"

I don't even know, one moment I was alone and the next I was in a bottomless black pit falling for my best friend, "Because I didn't want it," I motioned at us both, "to hurt anymore." I whispered, my head sinking to the floor, which I was now wishing would just swallow me up, where were those trap stairs when you needed them ey?

We stood like that, in silence, for a few minutes, our chests both heaving from the snog/screaming match we'd just had,

"What the hell has happened to you? To us?" I whispered

Then he burst out laughing, "Don't sound so dramatic Rose."

I wanted to walk away but I couldn't bring myself to do it, my thoughts were all messed up and I was pretty sure he was now laughing at me, I wanted to cry or failing that hit something extremely hard.

"I should go; I have a transfiguration essay due tomorrow,"

"I wouldn't leave if I was you,"

He only said these few words but under the surface I knew he meant, leave and it'll be over because we are both too fucking stubborn to admit otherwise. And hey presto those words glued my feet to the ground. But in my heart I could feel I wanted him to give me a reason not to leave, and as if like magic, as if he read my thoughts, he grinned, "So... this Henry, is he hot?"

I rolled my eyes at him before nodding reluctantly.

"What colour hair does he have?" he sang, his grin only widening,

I huffed and smirked back, "Dark hair, black as the night, very mysterious looking,"

"Eye colour?"

"Purple." I grinned

"You're such a bad liar Rose,"

"And you Scorpius are the biggest twat I've ever encountered,"

He moved closer, still grinning and whispered into my ear,

"Thank you."

Then he placed a light kiss on my cheek before pulling back slightly, but the thing about Scorpius was, that unlike me, he makes rash decisions for a living and somewhere between his lips landing on my cheek and them leaving he decided that the latter was not a good idea. He chastely kissed my neck then placed a couple along my jaw line and then before I knew it he had sunk his teeth into my skin leaving a red mark only visible to those who saw me without my uniform on. My arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his shoulders and my body pressed itself against him, I moaned his name unintentionally as he bit, nipped and sucked at my skin. Once again I felt my stomach explode into a million butterflies, my knees went weak, without him there to support me I would have become a pile of jelly on the floor, it felt completely natural and perfect.

I pulled back from him and looked into his eyes; they were dancing with emotion, mirroring the perfect smile he had plastered on his face,

"I think I- no screw that, I _really _like you Rose, and I pretty much always have, you helped me with girls, you didn't care that I was a Malfoy, you accepted me as if I was one of your family and so I made myself think that's all I'd ever be to you," he looked down at me, his grey eyes pouring into mine, full of warmth and relief,

"You actually do have a heart" I grinned mockingly, placing a hand over my own and pretending to wipe a tear from my eye,

"I was about to ask you out now, but I'm scared you are just going to tread on all my new found feelings," he grinned.

"You know me too well Malfoy," I said whilst he flung his arm over my shoulder and I placed mine round his waist,

"Anybody who passes you in the corridor knows you too well Red," he chuckled

I whacked him with my free arm, "I'm sorry for slapping you by the way,"

"It's fine, my skin will heal eventually, although I'm warning you, if it bruises and ruins this Malfoy beauty, you die a slow, painful death involving these hands and a LOT of tickling."

"Oh I'm scared,"

"You should be Weasley,"

We laughed and walked along the corridors aimlessly like that for a while before I spoke softly,

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I will go out with you."

I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye but that was it, other than that we continued walking as if nothing had changed, and it hadn't, not really apart from now my cousins all had a viable reason to beat him up.

"My transfig-"

"Consider it done." He smiled

I leant my head against his shoulder, listening to my racing heart beat in my ear. "I still think you're a total twat you know,"

He chuckled, "I know Red."

* * *

><p><strong>AND VOILA! I think I might be done with this story...? Maybe I'll add another chapter sometime next week because I didn't really tie up the whole Al and Scorpius thing but it'll only be short. This was originally only supposed to be like a five chapter thing but to date it is the longest fic I've completed. So thank you for all your lovely reviews, until the last chapter then ey?<strong>

**Oh and pleeeease leave a review, I really like them, almost as much as prawn crackers, see if anyone can change that and make me prefer them ;) so I'm rambling... THANK YOU! And stay mad**


End file.
